Assault
Also avaible in : French Information Assaults are the class that have heavy weapons along with heavy armor and a lot of health. Although not as maneuverable as the other classes, they make up for this by having the most powerful weapons. If paired with a medic this class is likely to dish out some serious damage. From the official website: This heavy weapons specialist is clad in the thickest armour available, allowing for a sustained presence on the open battlefield while laying down a withering barrage of explosive firepower. The tallest class in-game. Strategy The Assault's pivotal role is defined by it's specialty weapon, which often focuses on AoE's and destroying mechanical objects, and they can often outlast other classes through sheer damage reduction. Strategy 1 - Tank Tanks are the prefered strategy in cooperative pvp missions. Pros: Tanks are flexible enough to adjust to any play style, and are very forgiving. The ability to simply outlast nearly anything that is thrown at you gives you the advantage of time, which gives other players a shot at going in and making the critical play.An inferno-x or helot minigun is the weapon of choice for tanks. A Healing Medic can have a field day with a Tank. Cons: Tanks are not good at much else, and do not deal a large amount of damage in a short amount of time, and their Off-Hands may be too focused on immunity to attacks instead of getting rid of said attackers. This reliance on other players to do their dirty work for them may be troublesome if people get smart and attack the more death-prone players while ignoring the weaker (damage-wise) Tank. Strategy 2 - Mechanical Destroyer: The Assault has many weapons focused on destroying Mechanical objects, such as turrets, med crates, etc. The Minigun works well, or conversely, a high level Assault can use the AfterShock Launcher, which does major damage to mechanicals, and it can be done all in one go, giving the Robotic no opportunity to come back from the damage. Their Off-Hands focus on mechanical damage or moving players away from mechanical objects, giving them the opportunity to destroy the buildings. Pros: A Robotic nest is one of the most difficult things to overcome in PvP, and being able to clear a nest single-handedly is a great way for a team to push to an objective point. This single pro is a good reason to play a Mechanical based Assault. Cons: Mechanical focused weapons often do much less damage than infantry based ones. Mechanical Destroyers often need support to keep infantry attacking opponents away from them while they do their job, and their weapons are often power hungry, and power is hard to come by during attacks on opposing bases. Strategy 3 - Infantry Destroyer: Assaults can deal large amounts of damage with fire based attacks, and their mini-guns do up close and personal damage that most classes simply can not survive for long. Their focus will be on defeating players or holding off invading forces, and are best at holding defensive positions as most will not be able to stay in their wake of destruction. AoE centric infantry killers use the MagmaLance Recoilless Rifle while others may use the Inferno Cannon. Their Off-Hands are suitable toward grenades that deal damage to ground troops. Pros: An Infantry centered Assault will rack up a lot of kills to invading forces, and a wandering Assault with a Medic can easily kill off any straggling forces before they get an opportunity to react. Cons: Infantry based Assaults can not debuff mechanics, and it is often necessary to do so in order to overcome a Robotic's repair speed. Thus, they are not well-suited for pushing into a heavily defended point. Strategy 4 - Unorthodox Hybrid: With the three strategies described above, often Assaults neglect their primary weapon, choosing to go with the specialty weapons instead. A Hybrid Assault can choose to have both powerful Primary and Secondary weapons, mixing up the two and using both to maximize damage and make them a threat regardless of the range they are at. For Mechanicals, having the GammaBurst Launcher with a MASER is a low-power cost option, the HeadHunter works well with a MASER, and the Tremor Launcher works well with a Stormer. Those that come close still have to deal with the Assault, and anyone that goes into Melee may find the Assault merely blocking their attack to slow them and then gunning them before they have a chance to get away. Pros: Flexibility. Hybrid Assaults are just as good at attacking a point as defending it, and can make the most use of their weapons to maximize their damage output. They also have can deal a fairly high amount of damage that continues over a period of time. Hybrids make the best use of their limited power reserves. A Hybrid Assault can nearly always be on the attack regardless of support or not, and if combined with the proper weapons can still keep up the pressure regardless of the situation. Hybrid Assaults are dangerous at ANY range, and they often will switch to their primary weapon to finish the job. Cons: A Hybrid isn't particularly powerful in any single area, and their actual damage output can pale in comparison to the more focused assaults who actually focus on what they should. That being said, an a defensive infantry based assault that does not attack when they do not have the majority of control points is not as useful as a Hybrid who is actively working to get a point back. Their Off-Hand power has to be sacrificed as well, and these short bursts are not as effective as other Assaults, making them go down fairly quickly if focused on. Skill Trees *Balanced: Default tree for all classes; includes a wide range of skills. *Tank: Focuses on damage mitigation and enhancing shield offhands. *Destroyer: Increases output of all weapons (not just explosive ones). Agenda Profile Skill Planner Weapons Melee * Radiant Axe - Large Axe, causes an Ignite effect upon successful Backstab. :Initially Available * Impact Hammer - Large Warhammer, also causes an Ignite upon successful Backstab. More damage per swing, however it does not return damage while blocking. :Available for Purchase at level 32 - 7500 Tokens * Brawler's Beat Stick - Large "mace", causes a 30% Slow upon successful Backstab. Alt fire consumes 40 power for a more powerful swing which deals significant knockback. :Dropped from Legion Brawlers Ranged * Heatwrack M.A.S.E.R. - Rapid-fire assault rifle with a relatively long effective range. :Initially Available * Stormer - Assault's shotgun. Most effective in close quarters. :Available for Purchase at level 13 * Rhino SMG - Significantly more DPS than the M.A.S.E.R., but at the cost of effective range. :Available for Purchase at level 34 - 7500 Tokens * Legion SMG - Higher damage per hit, but slower fire rate than the M.A.S.E.R. :Dropped from Legion Warriors Assault Specialties * iMinigun - Fires a cone of bullets at a rapid rate. Applies a Protection debuff on Mechanical targets and has a Knockback effect. :Initially Available * Inferno Cannon - Similar to the iMinigun, drops the Knockback and the Mechanical debuff for higher (10%) base damage. :Available for Purchase at level 19 * Helot Minigun / Commonwealth Security Minigun - Similar to the iMinigun, drops the Mechanical debuff for increased Knockback and increased accuracy. :Rarely Drops from Elite Helots (Helot Minigun) or end-of-mission rewards (Commonwealth Security Minigun) * Headhunter Launcher - A Rocket Launcher that fires a rocket capable of tracking a single target. :Available for Purchase at level 7 * MagmaLance Recoilless Rifle - A Rocket Launcher that fire incendiary rockets, hostiles in the blast radius suffer an Ignite effect for 2 seconds. :Available for Purchase at level 17 * GammaBurst Launcher - A Rocket Launcher intended for destroying Mechanical targets - Mechanicals in the blast radius suffer 20% reduced Protection for a short duration. Human targets will also suffer a smaller 5% protection debuff. :Available for Purchase at level 25 * Tremor Launcher - A Grenade Launcher. Fires round energy grenade that explode on contact with an enemy or after a fixed duration. Increased AoE radius. :Available for Purchase at level 9 * AfterShock Launcher - Similar to the Tremor Launcher, intended for destroying Mechanical targets or creating traps to guard chokepoints. Grenade stick to surfaces and must be manually detonated by pressing Alt-Fire. :Available for Purchase at level 29 * Longbow Launcher - A Grenade Launcher with an extended launching range. :Available for Purchase at level 38 Offhand * Range Shield - Creates a personal shield that absorbs a fixed amount of Ranged-type damage. :Initially Available * AOE Shield - Creates a personal shield that absorbs a fixed amount of AoE-type damage. :Available for Purchase at level 15 * Perfect Target - Renders the Assault immune to damage and forces nearby turrets to target them for the duration. The Assault cannot use any devices and moves at a reduced speed. Attracts mechanical targets. :Initially Available * EMP Grenade - Throws a grenade that deals damage and stuns Mechanical hostiles, though some NPCs are immune to being stunned. :Initially Available * Spider Grenade - Throws a grenade that splits into several smaller mobile explosives, which individually track targets and explode upon reaching melee range. The mobile explosive can be destroyed by weapons fire and will be targeted by enemy turrets. :Available for Purchase at level 11 * Incendiary Grenade - Throws a grenade that deals damage and applies and Ignite effect to hostiles in the blast radius. :Available for Purchase at level 21 * Concussion Grenade - Throws a grenade that deals damage and has a Knockback effect. :Available for Purchase at level 23 * Power Stim - Instantly restores a large amount of Power, and increases Power Pool regeneration for a set duration. :Available for Purchase at level 27 * Berserk - Increases Melee damage, Melee Protection, and movement speed for a set amount of time. :Available for Purchase at level 36 * Overcharge - A point-blank Area of Effect explosion, damaging and causing Heavy Knockback to all nearby hostile targets. The cooldown is shorter then any other offhands. :Available for Purchase at level 42 Boost * Assault Morale Boost - Significantly increases the Protection of all nearby friendly targets in line of sight for the duration. Requires a full Morale bar. :Initially Available * Super Smash Boost - Pulses a point-blank Area of Effect Knockback for the duration. Increases the Assaults protection by 20%. Requires a full Morale bar. :Available for Purchase at level 44 } |liststyle = line-height:1.4em; |group1 = Classes |list1 = Assault Medic Robotics Recon }} Category: Classes Category: Classes Category: Classes Category: Classes